Hej, przyjaciele
by Kruk
Summary: Nastoletni Peter na ogół czuje się dobrze w gronie Huncwotów, ale czasami ma wrażenie, że jest piątym kołem u wozu... Miniatura.


Mam ich dość. Mam ich dość. Mam ich dość, dość, dość!

Ile można znosić ich drwiny? dokuczanie, żarty, wygłupy? Owszem, to wszystko jest zabawne, ale do czasu. Nie wtedy, gdy słyszy się po raz setny, tysięczny nawet ten sam żart lub docinek.

Wiem, że jestem raczej niezdarny, naprawdę wiem. I bez nich doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale kiedy co chwilę w uszach dźwięczy: "Ale z ciebie łamaga" - i to bez żadnej okazji - to można się wściec. Albo: "Peter, co z ciebie za łamaga!" i odpowiedź drugiego z nich: "Czemu tak długo? Wystarczy samo Peter!"...

Lub inteligencja. Co z tego, że nie mam tak zabawnych pomysłów jak Syriusz i James? Co z tego, że uczę się wolniej i zazwyczaj dostaję gorsze stopnie? To nic nie znaczy. Mam swój mózg. Ludzi, na przykład, rozumiem o wiele lepiej niż ci dwaj - Remus też ma do nich intuicję, ale innego rodzaju. Umiem myśleć. A oni mi nieustannie powtarzają, że jestem tępy. I to kiedy? Owszem, zawsze po mojej nieprzemyślanej odzywce; ale także kiedy wytknę im cokolwiek. Kiedy powiem coś zabawniejszego lub celniejszego niż oni. Kiedy nie podoba mi się coś, co oni uwielbiają. Kiedy... no, po prostu nieustannie to słyszę.

A teraz fiksowali, jak to oni mają w zwyczaju. Nawet mi nie przeszkadzali w niczym, wyjątkowo nie żądali, bym wszystko dla nich rzucił. Nie, tym razem stoczyli zwyczajną, tradycyjną bitwę na poduszki. O jedną bitwę za dużo. Ile lat można patrzeć, jak trzech chłopaków tłucze się poduszkami? Nawet jeśli jest to i moja ulubiona rozrywka?

I jeszcze im się coś w moim zachowaniu nie podobało. Chyba to, że przyłączyłem się do zabawy. I trafiłem w Jamesa. A ja zazwyczaj chybiam...

- Jaki on tępy jest, ja już nie mogę! - jęknął James, a mi zrobiło się przykro. Przecież zawsze...

...a w dodatku udało mi się w niego trafić! Trafiłem. Dlaczego mi nikt nie pogratulował, nie zauważył?

Ponury, przybity, zszedłem na kolację do Wielkiej Sali. Najchętniej nie szedłbym z nimi nigdzie, tylko zaszył się w jakimś kącie i wysmucił, no ale to Hogwart. Tu tak nie można, po prostu nie ma takich kątów - zwłaszcza kiedy jest się w Gryffindorze. Poza tym to na pewno zwróciłoby ich uwagę. Zaczęliby dopytywać, komentować...

Wobec tego zszedłem z nimi.

Unikałem ich spojrzeń. Cóż...

- Nasz mały Peterek bawi się we wrednego Ślizgona - zauważył Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko. Poczułem nagłą chęć wybicia mu tych jego pięknych zębów. - Niestety, w ogóle nie ma do tego talentu.

Pozostali zaśmiali się głośno.

Gdybym był Snapem, przynajmniej widziałbym cię rzadziej, chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale oczywiście nie wydałem z siebie głosu.

Syriusz zaśmiał się jeszcze raz - i on myśli, że jest taki fajny? - i zapytał, czy podać mi jeszcze trochę pasztetu.

- Tak, poproszę - odparłem spokojnie, wściekły na siebie, że znów dałem mu po sobie jeździć.

Ale co ja mogłem zrobić? Jeśli bym się odgryzł, bez wątpienia usłyszałbym, że jestem tępy. Prośby, żeby tak do mnie nie mówił, na pewno nic by nie dały - prosić mogą oni, zwłaszcza James, ja nie. Mógłbym jeszcze urządzić awanturę, ale tę możliwość odrzuciłem natychmiast. Jestem pacyfistą, nie cierpię konfliktów, niedobrze mi się robi, kiedy ktoś się kłóci, nie umiem się wówczas odnaleźć... Staram się unikać sytuacji, w których mam zabierać głos, bronić siebie, kogoś... Nie lubię. Po prostu.

I dość bólu sprawiają mi złośliwości tej nierozłącznej paczki, bym miał odwagę rozpętywać kłótnie... chociaż, czy ich by coś dotknęło?

Severus Snape? Oni go nienawidzą. Czy to porównanie miało jakieś głębsze znaczenie?

Nie, chyba nie. Przecież powiedział to Syriusz... - mignęło mi w głowie, ale zostało wyparte przez przekonanie, że chciał powiedzieć, iż mają mnie po dziurki w nosie.

Peter, dość!, nakazałem sobie, jednak to nie poskutkowało. Nie jestem pewny siebie, nie wiem, co to jest pewność siebie... i takie złośliwości palą, palą i zostawiają ślady... a teraz zaczął się już ten koszmarny ciąg...

Jestem beznadziejny. Zero. Potrzebują mnie, żebym ich oklaskiwał, stanowił tło... tylko po to. Sam się im na nic nie przydaję, poradzą sobie beze mnie; ja bez nich nie...

- Peter, z tą miną nie jest ci do twarzy - powiedział Remus, a ja usłyszałem to zdanie jakby na dwa sposoby. Wiedziałem, że Remus coś zauważył i usiłuje mnie pocieszyć, ale wszystko we mnie mówiło: chce, żebym się błazeńsko uśmiechnął i potakiwał mu jak idiota, bezwolna marionetka.

Skończyliśmy. James parę razy nazwał mnie tępym, Syriusz mu wtórował - ale nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi, byłem zbyt pogrążony w myślach, a komentarze tylko wpływały trochę na ich bieg.

Inni Gryfoni ignorowali mnie.

Dawno już przestałem zastanawiać się, dlaczego jestem w tym domu. Wiem to. Pociąg, poznanie tych trzech, ich sympatia... chciałem być z nimi. To wydawało mi się najistotniejsze, dom to w końcu ludzie, ci zaś odnosili się do mnie przyjaźnie, myślałem, że jeśli trafię tam gdzie oni, będę czuł się dobrze. Na ogół czuję się dobrze.

Teraz jednak - paskudnie.

Nie mówiłem im o tym nastroju. Nie chciałem ich martwić, zawracać im głowy...

W tym problem. Jestem za miękki. Za bardzo im ustępuję. Chcę im ustępować. Są dla mnie ważni, bardzo ważni - i boję się ich zawieść. Albo posprzeczać z nimi. Nie chcę, żeby mnie opuścili.

Ale czuję się teraz opuszczony.

Po powrocie do dormitorium padłem na łóżko. Odczytali to, całkiem trafnie, jako: "dajcie mi spokój!" - i go dali, nie wiedzieli jednak, że takie zachowanie to u mnie jedno wielkie: "niech mi ktoś powie coś miłego, niech mnie przytuli!". Żeby taki sygnał poprawnie odczytać, trzeba chyba być mną. I jeszcze mieć w sobie tyle śmiałości, by podejść...

Powtarzałem sobie, że szesnastoletni chłopcy nie płaczą - to również nie pomogło...

Nawet nie zauważyli.

Czasami chciałbym, gdzieś wewnątrz siebie, zaszkodzić im. Może pobić, może zabić, może tylko zepsuć jakiegoś figla.

Częściej jednak - zrobić coś takiego, żeby z wdzięczności obiecali spełnić jedno moje życzenie: przestali mi dokuczać.

Wiem jednak, że nie umieliby go spełnić.


End file.
